The present disclosure relates to a centrifuge, or a separator, comprising a centrifugal basket, or centrifugal drum, having a basket shell or drum shell, which is provided with solids discharge nozzles.
A separator of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,108,952. In the exterior wall of the centrifugal basket of this separator, solids discharge nozzles are arranged in a mutually angularly offset manner in the area of the largest inside diameter of the centrifugal basket. In this case, nozzle bodies are inserted into bores of the basket shell, which nozzle bodies do not extend radially toward the outside but are oriented in an inclined manner with respect to the respective radial direction in order to utilize the acceleration effect of the product phase exiting from the nozzles, which reduces the power required for rotating the centrifugal basket.
Since the discharge nozzles are arranged in an inclined manner with respect to the radial direction, the product jet exiting from the discharge nozzles can at least, by a certain portion, impact on the exterior wall of the basket or collide with it, which may cause considerable wear of the exterior wall of the basket.
A similar state of the art is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,695,748. The discharge nozzles illustrated in this document each consist of a first sleeve with a bore extending centrically through the sleeve from the inside radially to the outside. The first sleeves are inserted into the bores of the basket shell. A second sleeve is in each case screwed into them in their end area at an angle with respect to the radial direction, which second sleeve also has a centric bore, so that the product phase exiting from the centrifugal basket is first guided through the first sleeve radially toward the outside and is then guided through the second sleeve from which the product phase exits in an inclined manner with respect to the radial direction against the rotating direction of the separator.
From FIG. 9 of U.S. Pat. No. 2,695,748 of the above-mentioned type, it is also known to insert the first sleeve at an angle with respect to the radial direction in a bore of the basket wall. In this case, at its outer end, the sleeve ends approximately flush with the exterior side of the centrifugal basket, which has the effect that, behind the outlet of the sleeve with the nozzle, the product flow in a recess of the centrifugal basket can impact against the basket shell and can wear out the latter. In practice, the wear results in deep grooves in the basket wall which finally result in expensive maintenance work. For fixing the first sleeve on the centrifugal basket, a projection is used which locks into a groove of the centrifugal basket.
With respect to the state of the art, German Patent Documents DE 11 30 371 B, DE 199 51 663 A, DE 41 05 412 A, DE 18 61 982 U, DD 42343 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,060,239 are also mentioned which, however, are not as close to the invention.
German Patent Document DE 18 61 982 relates to a centrifugal sieve basket with perforations for implementing the sieve function which are filled by hard-metal spouts, the shell of the basket being covered with hard metal.
From German Patent Document DE 41 05 412 A, a solid shell worm-type centrifuge is known in the case of which bores in the basket are lined on the inside with a hard metal for the discharge of solids.